The invention relates to a process and a device for influencing the flow propagation of a metallic liquid, which, flows in a guided fashion into a stationary permanent mold from a melt container via a first immersion nozzle part, which has a polygonal, oval or circular cross section, and an intermediate part through a second immersion nozzle part, which has an elongated cross section for production slabs.